I Loved Her First
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: just a little father/daughter fluff


_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

When the song started, Harry held his wife close looking at his baby girl laughing with her husband. How weird to say that. Draco Malfoy's son was now his son-in-law. "Sickle for your thoughts Mr. Potter." a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing Mrs. Potter, just remembering when Lily was little."

"She's not little anymore Harry." Ginny said running a hand softy over his cheek.

Harry took her hand and kissed it "I know. She'll always be my little girl."

"I know that Harry." Ginny smiled and looked over at their daughter dancing with her new husband.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

She wasn't little anymore but to Harry she'd always be little. He would come home from work and there'd she be standing there waiting to get his briefcase. He remembered when he came home from work one day she was in the backyard on her tire swing. She was 4, her hair was braided and had blue bows on the end. His little girl looked so sad, she sniffled and looked up at him. She jumped from the swing and hugged him tightly. "Daddy your home!"

"Of course I'm home love."

"Promise to always come home?"

"I promise." Harry said picking her up and holding her close.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Will you always be here?"

"Of course Lily why wouldn't I be?"

"Patty lost her daddy today."

Harry looked at her "Whose Patty?"

"She lives down the street. Her daddy left today."

"Oh where did he go?"

"Patty's mummy said that he left them for good and he better not come back."

"I see."

"Yeah. Promise never to leave me like that."

"I promise Princess."

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep_

He continued to dance with his wife when another thought came to mind. He remembered the day clearly, September 24, 2007. He had come home after a long and stressful day at the office. James and Albus were playing on the floor each trying to move the blocks with their uncontrollable magic. James managed to move it while Albus blew it up. Teddy was watching them laughing hysterically. Ginny came out sighing cleaning Albus' face. She saw Harry and smiled. "Hi love."

"Hi Gin."

"Dabe!" James giggled running over to him.

"Da!" Albus clapped his little hands together.

"Hi dad!" Teddy smiled.

"Hello boys." Harry hugged Ginny close and kissed her softly.

Ginny giggled like a school girl then looked at the three boys "Come on boys, let's wash up for dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Harry asked picking James up while Lily got Albus.

"You'll see." Ginny smiled.

The four sat down and Ginny came in setting the platter down. "Yum baby back ribs!" Teddy said licking his lips.

"Yes and baby corn, baby beans and baby yams."

"Mum is there a theme to tonight's dinner?" Teddy asked confused.

Ginny simply shrugged "It all looks delicious." Harry smiled putting some corn on his plate.

Teddy snorted "Wow your thick."

Harry coughed choking on his corn "Excuse me?"

"Come on think man think!" Teddy laughed.

"Well there's baby back ribs, baby corn, baby.....baby.....BABY!" Harry shouted looking at Ginny for conformation. She nodded "Gin,"

"I'm pregnant Harry."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Harry asked getting up and kneeling in front of her.

"Positive Astoria said I'm about 8 weeks along." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny this is wonderful!" Harry smiled kissing her softly.

7 months later Harry stood holding Ginny's hand as she pushed "You're doing great love."

"You are never touching me again! This is the last time I go through this!" Ginny screamed.

"Alright love just push this one out and no more."

"Good!" Ginny gave one last push. A baby's screams filled the room.

"Well she's definitely yours Harry." Astoria laughed.

"She?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Yep a beautiful little girl." Astoria smiled handing her to Ginny.

"Harry look at her." Ginny gushed "We need a name. We picked boys names figuring it was a boy."

Harry looked at his little girl "Lily." he said softly.

Ginny smiled as tears formed in her eyes "She'd be so proud." she whispered.

"What about a middle name?" Harry asked.

"Luna Nymphadora." Ginny said.

"How about just Luna." Harry said "Two middle names is a bit much. Can you imagine when she got in trouble yelling that big name?"

"You're right. Fine then Lily Luna Potter."

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Across the floor Lily twirled on the dance floor with her new husband smiling brightly. "Sickle for your thoughts Mrs. Malfoy."

"Nothing." Lily said smiling. "I just can't believe we tied the knot."

"Neither can I." Scorpius chuckled "I thought we'd be that couple that was together forever but never married."

"Yes and this way we can start on that family we always talked about." Lily smiled as Scorpius twirled her around and placed his hand back on her hip.

"You know Mafoy's only have one kid." Scorpius said smirking.

"Yes but I'm half Weasley and we tend to have a lot of kids. Look at Nana and Uncle Charlie." Lily smiled.

"This is very true but look at the rest of them 2 and 3 were there limits."

"Yes, but still." Lily giggled resting her head against his shoulder. Harry sighed looking at the two of them.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
_

Lily had grown so big in the last few years. She was a true Weasley though, red hair and a million freckles to match just like her mum. Lily's favorite spot in the whole world was the orchard. Whenever she was angry she'd run out there. Harry remembered one night Lily had been so mad she ran from the house and didn't make it very far. She sat on the old tire swing and swung back and forth slowly. "Beautiful night."

"Guess so." Lily sniffed.

"It's getting late princess."

"Are you going to tuck me in daddy?"

"Of course. I'll even read you a bed time story."

"Really?!"

"Yes anyone you want."

"The Frog Prince."

"The Frog Prince?" Harry asked lifting Lily onto his back her little arms around his neck.

"Yes. Someday I'll find my Frog Prince and kiss him and he'll be my prince."

"Not to soon though right?"

"Boys are icky daddy." Lily giggled.

"Good keep it that way." Harry smiled as they climbed the stairs to her room.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Harry read The Frog Prince every night until Lily left for Hogwarts. She would simply roll her eyes at him and say "Daddy I'm much to old for that story." Then came the day when she found her Prince. Harry, however, didn't know this. Lily's letter came one week before they were to pick Lily and Albus up from Kings Cross.

_Dear Mum and Daddy,_

_How are you? I have a big huge surprise for you when you get to the station. Don't worry its nothing horrible.  
Al says hi!_

Love always,  
Lily

"Harry it's only been 3 months since you've seen them!" Ginny laughed as Harry paced the platform.

"Yes but Lily said she had some news. What kind of news?!"

"Harry calm down." Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry sighed "Alright. I'm just nervous."

"More nervous than when she flew her first broom? Or when she climbed the tree? Or when," Harry cut his wife off.

"Alright alright I'm a little over protective but can you blame me?!"

"No Harry I can't blame you from wanting to protect her."A train whistle announced the arrival of the train. It came to a stop and the doors opened. Students poured out, a tall lanky raven haired boy with glasses and piercing green eyes made his way over.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Al!" his parents smiled hugging him.

"How was your last train ride?" Ginny asked.

"Surreal." Albus said looking at the train "I can't believe I'm not going back next year."

"Where's your sister?" Harry asked.

"She was with Alexis last time I saw her." Albus said "But she's with Hannah now so where Lily is I don't know."

"Hmmm." Harry said looking over the heads of the students.

"Harry!"

"Hey Ron."

"Hi Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny." Hugo and Rose said together.

"Hello you two." Ginny smiled.

"Rosie how are you taking not going back?" Harry asked.

"Oh I think its awful! I cried all the way here." Rose sighed.

"She's just sad she can't push us around anymore." Hugo snicked.

"Shut up Hugh!"

"Have you two seen Lily?" Harry asked.

"Ummmm." the two said together looking nervously at their uncle.

"Ugh would you look at that Harry? Honestly were we ever that bad?" Ron asked pointing to a snogging teen couple. The boy had the girl pressed against one of the doors kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione giggled "You were worse."

"Mother!" Rose exclaimed.

"Mum that's just I did not need to hear that." Hugo said.

"Oh Hugo they were never that bad." Ginny laughed "Now your Uncle Harr....."

Harry saw something, it was a flash of red through the smoke. "LILY LUNA POTTER!" Harry cried.

Lily jumped away from the boy blushing but smiling. "Hi Daddy!" she ran and hugged him tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"That's our cue to leave." Ron said pushing his two towards the barrier.

"Kissing daddy honestly." Lily said rolling her eyes. The boy she had been kissing pushed her trolley over.

"Hello Mr. P, sorry you uh had to see that." Scorpius blushed deeply.

Albus laughed "Is that why you snuck out all the time?" Scorpius nodded "That's to funny."

"Albus what do you mean?"

"Scor was always leaving the common room early to go back to his room claiming he had to study but that was never the case."

"Daddy Scor and I are a couple." Lily said wrapping her arm around Scorpius' waist and kissing his cheek.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Lily walked over to Harry and tapped his shoulder "Mum mind if I steal daddy for a dance?"

"Not at all gives me a chance to bond with my new son in law." Ginny smiled.

"Daddy?" Lily smiled.

"Of course princess." Harry led her to the middle of the dance floor and began to dance with her. "You look beautiful Lilybug."

"Thank you daddy. You don't hate me for becoming a Malfoy?"

"Never. I love you princess."

Lily put her head on his shoulder "I love you too."

"I remember the day you were born so small and perfect in every way. Your first word was Teddy."

"If memory serves correctly Teddy said it was "Teby." not Teddy." Lily giggled.

"Yes well you were one."

"I know that daddy. I cannot believe I'm married." Lily sighed looking at her father. She noticed that his eyes held some sadness but mostly love.

"I can't either it seems like just yesterday you were complaining that you couldn't go to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.

"Yes and then when I went you wanted to keep me home because you were afraid I'd meet Mr. Right."

"Well I was right wasn't I?"

Lily looked over at her husband who was dancing with her mother "Yes, you were very right. You'd have thought I'd marry a Slytherin?"

"That was nothing of importance. Now when you announced you were dating young Mr. Malfoy that was a shock. A Potter and a Malfoy you two were the most unlikely pair in the history of odd couples."

Lily laughed listening to her father "Hey now that's not fair."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Alexis and Hugo are much weirder."

"A Longbottom and a Weasley? How is that weird?"

"Because its Lex and Hugh." Lily smiled as her father twirled her. Scorpius walked over and smiled.

"Mind if I take my wife back Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all, take care of her Scorpius. She's my baby girl."

"I promise Mr. Potter."

"Oh and make sure to be at work bright an early Monday morning."

"Daddy." Lily said looking at her father.

"Next month." Harry added smirking.

"Will do sir." Scorpius shook his hand.

An hour later Lily and Scorpius left for their three week honeymoon traveling Europe. Harry hung back and watched as his little girl blew him a kiss and disappeared with a _POP_. "She's going to be just fine, love." Ginny said wrapping her arms around his middle and looking up at him.

"I know she is. I can't help but smile."

"Why's that?"

"Scorpius is going to feel exactly what I feel when they have a daughter."

"Oh Harry they just got married!"

"Doesn't mean I can't think towards the future."

"You're hopless."

_From the first breath she breathed__  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
__Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you_

10 years later Harry paced the hospital floor. In the nearest seats were Ginny, who was holding Jack, Ethan, Ryan, John, and Alexander. Fabian and Gideon were running from their Uncle James. Amanda was scolding James for encouraging them. Albus was laughing while Taylor glared at her husband. Draco sat in the far corner looking on at all the madness, Astoria was attempting to help Ginny keep the boys in their seats along with Lyra who was making faces at her youngest nephew who was giggling in his grandmother's arms.

"Harry dear stop pacing I'm sure everything's fine." Ginny said handing the baby off to Lyra.

"Is that where Lils got the pacing from?" James asked "I'd always wondered."

"James come take your son please!" Amanda said gesturing to their oldest who was doing the potty dance.

"Right-o"

Scorpius came rushing out a big smile on his face "It's a girl!"

"What?!" everyone turned and looked at him.

"A girl a beuatiful healthy baby girl. She's 7 pounds 4 oz, she's got tuffs of strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes."

"Sounds to me like she's going to be a daddy's girl." Albus said hugging Scorpius.

"Oh she is. She's got me wound around that little finger of her's already."

"What did you name her?" Astoria asked.

"Oh right. Kathryn Molly."

"After my mother." Astoria teared.

"And mine." Ginny tears as well.

"How does it feel to have a little girl Scorpius?" Harry asked.

"Scary." Scorpius said looking at his father in law "I'll be keeping a close eye on her. No way are any boys taking my little girl away."

"That's what I said as well." Harry smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." Harry looked at his family and his smile grew even bigger.

_  
I loved her first _


End file.
